I. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of pumping devices, power units, and/or drive units and, more particularly, to a variable displacement/load device incorporating spherical balls.
II. Description of the Related Art
The present invention contemplates a new and improved variable displacement/load device, which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
A sliding vane pump is disclosed with U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,280. The sliding vane pump disclosed within this patent comprises a housing having an inlet and an outlet therein, a liner with a cam-shaped inner surface that is eccentrically disposed within the housing, a rotor that has a plurality of radially disposed slots, a pair of parallel ends, a flat side plate and a plurality of vanes that slide in the slots of a rotor. The rotor is concentric with the housing and rotates about the longitudinal axis. The fluid enters the inlet where it is between the rotor and the liner and then moves around the interior of the liner until the fluid is passed through the outlet. The vanes are strategically biased radially outward typically by springs or hydraulic pressure.
With respect to positive displacement pumps, such as sliding vane positive displacement pumps, the vanes must be maintained in contact with the inner surface of a liner in which the vane moves the vanes move to transport the liquids throughout the pump. Vane pumps are particularly useful in pumping fluids at high temperature.
With respect to rotary pumps, these typically consist a plurality of rotation parts that rotate such that they displace fluids from an inlet to the outlet. Another type of rotary pump is that known as a gear pump that has two or more gears that carry fluid between them and force them out upon meshing with each other.